marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica Jones (Netflix series)
Jessica Jones is an upcoming Netflix series that is part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The pilot episode will be written by Melissa Rosenberg, who is also the showrunner and Executive Producer of the show. The series' first season will be available on Netflix for streaming on November 20, 2015.First Look at 'Marvel's Jessica Jones' For Netflix Plot Ever since her short-lived stint as a Super Hero ended in tragedy, Jessica Jones has been rebuilding her personal life and career as a hot-tempered, sardonic, badass private detective in Hell's Kitchen, New York City. Plagued by self-loathing, and a wicked case of PTSD, Jessica battles demons from within and without, using her extraordinary abilities as an unlikely champion for those in need... especially if they're willing to cut her a check. Cast *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Mike Colter as Luke Cage *David Tennant as Kilgrave *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeryn Hogarth *Eka Darville as Malcolm *Erin Moriarty as Hope *Will Travell as an Will Simpson *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple Episodes Season 1 *"AKA Ladies Night" *"AKA Crush Syndrome" *"AKA It's Called Whiskey" *"AKA 99 Friends" *"AKA The Sandwich Saved Me" *"AKA You're a Winner" *"AKA Top Shelf Perverts" *"AKA WWJD?" *"AKA Sin Bin" *"AKA The Kumbaya Circle Jerk" *"AKA I've Got the Blues" *"AKA Jewel and the Power Man" *"AKA Smile" Production To be added Trivia *Working title for filming is "Violet"First Look At Krysten Ritter Filming A.K.A JESSICA JONES *This TV Show is based on the Marvel Comic "Alias". *The series will be set in Hell's Kitchen, NYC. *David Tennant is the 9th actor from Doctor Who to enter the Marvel universe. His predecessor Christopher Eccleston played Malekith in Thor: The Dark World, Jenna-Louise Coleman played Connie in Captain America: The First Avenger, Toby Jones played Arnim Zola in Captain America: The First Avenger and Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Michael Brandon played Brandt in Captain America: The First Avenger, Tony Curran played Bor Burison in Thor: The Dark World, David Bradley played Tower Keeper in Captain America: The First Avenger, Peter Serafinowicz played Garthan Saal in Guardians of the Galaxy and Karen Gillan played Nebula in Guardians of the Galaxy. *Alexandra Daddario, Teresa Palmer, Jessica De Gouw and Marin Ireland were considered for the role of Jessica Jones before Krysten Ritter was cast. *Nicolas Cage (born Nicholas Coppola) took his professional name from Luke Cage. *Luke Cage will already have his powers in the series. * Formally titled "A.K.A. Jessica Jones". Gallery Jessica_Jones_01.jpg Jessica_Jones_02.jpg Jessica_Jones_03.jpg Jessica_Jones_04.jpg Jessica_Jones_05.jpg Jessica Jones Stills 01.jpg Jessica Jones Stills 02.jpg Jessica Jones Stills 03.jpg Jessica Jones Stills 04.jpg Jessica Jones Stills 5.jpg Promotion, Filming, and Concept art Jessica_Jones_logo.png JJ logo.jpg Jessica_Jones_Logo_4.JPG Jessica_Jones_Logo.png|Former logo for the series Krysten_Ritter_Jessica_Jones_Filming.png Krysten_Ritter_Jessica_Jones_Filming_2.png David_Tennant_Purple_Man_AKA_Jessica_Jones_Filming.jpg AKA_Jessica_Jones_filming.jpg AKA_Jessica_Jones_filming_2 .jpg AKA_Jessica_Jones_filming_3 .jpg AKA_Jessica_Jones_filming_5 .jpg AKA_Jessica_Jones_filming_6 .jpg AKA_Jessica_Jones_filming_7 .jpg AKA_Jessica_Jones_filming_8.png AKA_Jessica_Jones_filming_9.png AKA_Jessica_Jones_filming_10.jpg AKA_Jessica_Jones_filming_12.jpg Jessica_Jones_set_photo.jpg Jessica_Jones_set_photo_2.jpg Luke_Cage_set_photo.jpg Jessica_Jones_and_Purple_Man_set_photos.jpg Jessica_Jones_and_Luke_Cage_set_photos_2.jpg Jessica_Jones_and_Luke_Cage_set_photos.jpg Purple_Man_set_photos.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_2.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_3.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_4.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_5.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_6.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_7.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_8.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_9.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_10.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_11.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_12.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_13.jpg KRitterMColterAKAJJ0140415-741x1024.jpg KoHG5ea.jpg Videos Premiere Announcement - Marvel's Jessica Jones Marvel's Jessica Jones - Good Morning - Only on Netflix HD Marvel's Jessica Jones - Evening Stroll - Only on Netflix HD Marvel's Jessica Jones - Nightcap - Only on Netflix HD Marvel's Jessica Jones - All in a Day's Work - Only on Netflix HD References External links To be added Category:TV Shows Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Jessica Jones (Netflix series) Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe TV series